As the capacity of flash memories or the like, which are recording media, has increased, image capturing apparatuses such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras, or the like have hitherto become capable of recording a large amount of image data or the like in one recording medium. In such circumstances, thumbnail images can be appropriately displayed in order to enable a user to easily check the captured images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-086612 discloses an information processing apparatus, which is applicable to a digital video camera, capable of appropriately displaying thumbnail images corresponding to chapters and searching for a desired scene or the like, without making a user perform a complicated operation, by displaying a moving image together with the thumbnail images.
However, in an apparatus with the function of displaying a list of thumbnail images according to the prior art, if there are more images than can be displayed on one screen, the images are displayed on a plurality of pages. It is thus necessary to sequentially scroll the pages with a user operation until a desired image is displayed.
Also, since the thumbnail images always have the same size, if the number of the images is small, an empty space where no images are displayed is not used. Moreover, the thumbnail images continue to be displayed in small display size, and a display region is not effectively used.
Furthermore, when the thumbnail images are displayed in line chronologically, as many displayable images as possible are sequentially displayed, starting from the earliest image capturing date/time, thus failing to provide an overview thereof.